With the rapid development of communication technology, smartphones are playing an increasingly important role in today's life, work and entertainment.
Screen-to-body ratio is one of the most important aspects of the smartphone, and is used generally to represent an area ratio of the display area of display screen to a front surface of the smartphone.
However, the screen-to-body ratio of the smartphone is designed relatively low nowadays. Generally, a low screen-to-body ratio may indicate a small display area, and therefore, resulting in a poor user experience.